This invention relates to security devices for protecting golf clubs and golf club bags from tampering or theft and, more particularly, to a novel and effective device for securing golf clubs in a golf club bag, which device is simple, lightweight, and small enough to be stored in a pocket of the bag when not in use.
Theft of golf clubs from unattended golf bags at public golf courses or country clubs has unfortunately been common through the years. Various devices have been designed to prevent the removal of golf clubs from golf bags under such circumstances, with varying degrees of success and convenience.
It is well known to provide a cover designed to fit over the mouth of a golf bag and completely enclose the golf clubs therein, with the cover locking in some manner to prevent theft of the clubs. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,570,510 (McQuirk); 1,928,922 (Adams); and 1,908,998 (Mullins). Because the covers are typically made of cloth or leather, these devices are easily cut open to allow removal of golf clubs.
Other devices having a plurality of holes through which individual golf club shafts may extend are shown in U.S Pat. Nos. 1,770,060 (Barlow); and 1,717,959 (Cauffman). However, these devises are awkward to use and severely restrict access to the inside of the bag.
Another form of security device, shown in U.S Pat. No. 4,538,728 (Lewis), comprises a two piece pivoting arrangement which attaches to the mouth of a golf club bag and provides a single hole in its center for encircling the shafts of a group of golf clubs at the narrow region near the golf club head. This design is only capable of securing a specific number of golf clubs, since the clubs can easily be removed if the single hole is not tightly packed.
In addition, the devices described above are only designed to retain golf clubs in their bag. It is still possible for thieves to remove the bag and clubs together to a remote location, at which the security devices can be defeated and the clubs removed.